twilight series sequel
by SansAmourOnEstRien
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Story better than summary, promise! Read & Review please.


Chapter one: New life.

Bella's point of view.

Well, here it was again, first day in a new school. At least this time I was with someone I loved. It was also Nessie's first day of high school, here in Goldendale, Washington. We couldn't move too far away, or Jacob would never forgive us, or he would move with us, which would be uncomfortable, considering I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf.

Our cover-up story was that I, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Nessie were adopted by Doctor and Mrs. Clearview, also known as Carlisle and Esmee. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would go by that last name and me and Renesmee would go by Cullen. Jacob would now go to the Goldendale high school with us. We had to pretend to be sophomores, and Renesmee and Jacob would be freshmen.

"Bella," Edward called, "We're going to be late, hurry".

I smiled, speed was no problem for a vampire. A second and a half later, I was standing next to him downstairs. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Mom," Nessie complained, "Please, don't do that in public!"

I turned around and noticed Nessie sitting casually on the couch, waiting for Jacob to pick her up. I smiled. Her face showed plain embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologetically, "I'll try to refrain from kissing my supposed brother."

She smiled, noticing my sarcasm.

"Jacob's here," yelled Alice from the other room, "He's not coming in, Nessie you better go!"

"Ok, bye mom, dad." She called while racing out the door.

"Bella, let's get to school," Edward whispered, "Rings off!"

We pulled our rings off, putting them on different fingers. I pulled a small white sweater over my light blue long sleeved t-shirt. Edward and I got into our Volvo with Jasper and Alice in the back. In mere minutes, we were at the high school. We all got out, and I looked around, noticing that all eyes were on us. Edward walked to my side, putting an arm around my waist. I leaned over.

"Edward what are they thinking about," I whispered to low for anyone else to here.

He smiled. "All the guys think you are the most beautiful person to come to this school, and I can't say that I disagree with them." He said.

I couldn't blush, but if I could've, I would have.

"But," Edward continued, "They're puzzled by the fact I have my arm around you." He smiled the smile I loved.

Our first class was English grammar. Edward sat in front of me, so someone else came and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Peter Shelton." He said, "You're that new doctor's kid aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm Bella, and this is Edward, my brother." I said nodding in Edwards direction. He smiled and shook hands with Peter.

After English, we had P.E. The most dreaded class. We were doing volleyball, great. The class started and somehow, I managed to score half the points, it must be because of my new found agility. Edward and I headed off to lunch after Spanish.

"How did you do in P.E," I asked him and then added smugly, "I did fairly well, scored half the points!"

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I did ok, I don't really like Basketball though."

We sat at the table with Alice and Jasper, waiting for Nessie and Jacob to join us. Rosalie and Emmett sat next to Alice. Finally, Nessie sat next to me with Jacob on her other side.

"Hey Nessie," I said, "How was the first two classes?"

She grimaced. "Great, I had to dissect a frog in biology. Talk about gross!"

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, me too. And next we have P.E, they're seriously trying to kill us!"

Jacob scarfed down his whole meal and then finished mine and Edwards. Alice and Jasper got up to go to they're next class, and me and Edward followed. We had Biology now, but had already done everything and were done in half the time that the other people in our class were.

At the end of class, Edward and I walked to the car, but waited for Alice and Jasper to join us. People kept staring at us, and this time I didn't need Edward to know what they were thinking. Alice finally joined us, with Jasper standing a few feet behind, talking to Emmett. We all got into the car and raced home.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as my first day in Forks high!" I nearly yelled.

"Bella, remember, you'll be doing this the rest of your life!" Alice said, grimacing.

"Of course," I agreed, "but not nearly as hard!"

Edward looked at me, still driving, and grinned. I had trouble looking away. Again, the realization that he was mine, forever, washed over me.

Chapter two: New love.

Renesmees point of view.

I was in Jacobs new car, waiting for him to stop talking to his new found friends.

"Sorry about that, those guys are actually really cool." He said grinning from ear to ear, after getting into the car.

"No problem, I just really want to get home, I need to hunt, that human food is nasty" I said.

Jacob chuckled. "You know, I could eat all your food for you, though I can't eat everyone's."

I stared at him and then smiled. "Sure you could, not that you should, that's terrible."

"I'm a werewolf Nessie, I could eat seven peoples worth of lunch." Jacob argued, "But I agree, let's get you home, well, or at least get you hunting."

I grinned, knowing he meant we could go back to the Quileute Residence to hunt, and then visit my grandfather, Charlie. We had left at the beginning of the summer, so that Carlisle would be able to start his new job at the hospital in Goldendale. Charlie knew my family's secret, and thanks to Jacob, that I existed and that he was a werewolf. He had taken it pretty well, considering he thought that werewolves and vampires were just mythical creatures.

My parents wouldn't mind that I had gone to see him, they encouraged that. Finally, we reached the little bit of forest that me and Jacob loved to hunt, it was near my parents meadow, and had the biggest prey. We got out at the car, and I smiled mischievously at him.

"Race you!" I yelled at him while running at the fastest speed possible.

He dashed into the trees, and came back out in his werewolf form. I was still running, than heard a beating heart near me, and realized there was a huge buck to my right, I swerved and then caught the buck and started to drain its blood. Jacob tapped my shoulder. Wrong move, you should never distract a vampires while it's drinking. I turned around sharply, crouching into a defensive mode. Jacob jumped back realizing that he shouldn't have done that. He raised his hands, palms out, a sign of surrender. I straitened up, feeling terrible. I hate being so vampire like around him.

"S-sorry, I was in full vampire mode there." I apologized.

"That's ok, I shouldn't have snuck up on you, I usually know better than that." He explained.

"Anyway, what exactly did you want to tell me?" I asked, confused.

"No reason, do you mind sharing? I don't think there's any other deer around here." He asked me, though I knew that wasn't why he had stopped me in mid-drink.

"Oh, ok, I'm done anyway." I replied moving over.

After he finished, we raced off into the trees again. I couldn't contain my excitement, I was going faster than I ever had before. Finally, we got to my parents meadow, one of my favorite places to visit. I found the tree that we used to play in when I was younger, and climbed into the lowest branch. Jacob sat next to me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing at the warmth of his body. He put his arm around my shoulder holding it there. I twisted my head to see his expression, but it was blank. He reminded me of my dad in more ways than one.

"Hey Jacob…" I started too asked then stopped when I realized it probably wasn't the time for that question.

He looked puzzled, but didn't ask why I stopped. I started to get up, but he didn't move his arm, so I sat back down. Suddenly, but lightly, he pulled me up, and kissed me. I didn't stop him because something that took me a while to realize was that I loved more than as a brother. I curled my fingers into his mid length hair, but he started to pull away. I tried to hang on, but he was stronger than me. I stared at him, and got up, heading for the car. He followed.

Chapter three: New thoughts.

Edwards point of view.

I heard Jacobs thoughts minutes before they showed up. Bella and I had been worrying about Renesmee and Jacob mere minutes after we had gotten home, and it had now been several hours since then. I walked to the door, nearly pulling it off its hinges as I opened it. Renesmee was already there and Jacob had already left.

She walked over to the couch and plopped down. Bella was on the couch next to her in an instant. She pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin on Nessie's head. I sat next to Bella, pulling them both into a hug. Nessie started pulling away after a few seconds. I released them and ran up to the piano, playing Bella's lullaby.

Bella was suddenly sitting next to me, and she rested her head on my shoulder. Alice danced into the room with Jasper following closely behind.

"Hey Nessie, we were worried that that werewolf friend of yours kidnapped you." She said smirking in the meantime to my glare.

"Nope, we went hunting out near La Push, we were going to visit Charlie, but we didn't have the time, so we came home." Nessie explained.

"Hey Bella, want to go shopping in Seattle this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Umm, sure, that sounds great" Bella answered, much to my surprise, she wasn't really a shopper. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ooh, can I go please, I want to get something new to wear next week" Renesmee piped in.

Alice grinned. "Well, of course, and if Rosalie wants to come, she can"

Rosalie glared at Alice, but then nodded, obviously deciding that she needed new clothes as well.

Chapter four: Second day in High School. Again.

Bella's point of view.

I didn't think that the second day would be worse than the first day, though it hadn't been all that bad. I was wrong. It was way worse. Edward, Alice and Jasper had to go hunt, and since I had decided to hunt last night, I was pretty much alone. During English the kid named Peter sat next to me again, and would not stop talking. I nodded and smiled at the right moments, but never really listened to what he was saying. Finally, it was lunch time, and I could escape from Peter.

"Hey Nessie, how was class?" I asked her.

"Oh, great, I umm, well, it was boring." She said, sighing.

She ate her lunch quietly, and I waited till she was done. No one joined us until Renesmee was finished with her lunch. Then Rosalie came over and we talked until the bell rang. I was still getting used to the fact that she and I were friends. The rest of the day passed quickly enough, and I was impatient to get home. I drove at top speed, without actually noticing that I was doing so, and was home sooner than I thought I would have been going at human speed.

I ran at my own speed inside, hearing Edwards voice. I ran into Alice, who had obviously seen me coming in quickly, knocking her down.

"Oops, sorry Alice didn't mean to do that!" I said, while pulling her up.

"That's ok Bella, who would've thought that you would be a klutz as a vampire?" She smirked.

I sat on the couch, not really that I needed to, but more out of habit. Edward sat next to me, waiting for an explanation of why I knocked Alice down. Remembering the trick I had learned, I made my shield pop out of my head and let Edward read my mind. He pulled me into a tight hug, not letting go until Jacob dropped Renesmee off.

"Aunt Alice? I don't think that I'm going to go shopping this weekend, I'm going to hang out with Jacob" She shouted in Alice's direction.

"Oh, that's fine. Rosalie isn't going either. I could give Bella some fashion advice." She said, walking into the room with yet another new dress, most likely for me to try on. I groaned, remembering that I was going shopping this weekend with her. Alice heard me and stuck out her tongue.


End file.
